The present invention relates to a vehicular disk player equipped with an optical pickup.
In a vehicular disk player, its optical pickup may be out of focus because of vibrations created while a motor vehicle travels on a rough road. In such a case, it has been so arranged in a conventional player that the focusing operation is sequentially repeated until the pickup is brought into focus. In consequence, starting current is caused to flow through a focus actuator continuously and the problem is that the pickup becomes hot.